justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
365
|artist = & |year = 2019 |dg = |difficulty = Easyhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UzQda0ybfVE |effort = Low |mode = Solo |nogm = 1 |pictos = 174 |dura = 3:02 |pc= (Bar) |gc= (Arrows) |lc = |alt = |kcal = |dura = 3:01 |nowc = 365 |audio = |from = }}"365" by and is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a female robot doll with short, purple hair and pink skin. She wears a blue hair bow, a pink short-sleeve dress, a blue apron, purple bows on her ankles, a pink ribbon, and a pair of dark blue high heel ankle boots with light blue platforms. Her elbows and the outer halves of her legs are light blue. Background The coach is seen standing on a circular platform that illuminates straight lines and flashes blue and yellow at some parts. In the verses, the background takes place inside a giant circular tube that is dark blue with computer circuit-board lines that are in lighter shades of blue. There is a pathway through a transparent tunnel that the coach enters through. During the chorus, the interior tunnel features pink circuit lines that flash yellow. Throughout the tunnel, there are white, circular bases that are dark blue inside. During the final chorus there are giant gears floating by, and as the platform moves a giant pink circular tube that is connected by multiple wires where it spawns six rings which then the dancer passes through until she reaches inside the tube which then glows orange afterwards. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Point your right arm out to your right. 365GM.png|Gold Move 365gm.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia General *''365'' is the third song by Zedd in the series, but the first where he is the main artist and not a featured artist. **It is also the fourteenth song by Katy Perry in the series, and the first one where she is a featured artist. *In terms of characters, 365 is tied with 4x4, SOS (in the remake), Fun, OMG and Toy for the shortest title in the series (only three characters). *''10.000 luchtballonnen, ''365 and 7 Rings are the fourth, fifth and sixth songs in the main series whose titles start with a number, after 99 Luftballons, 4x4, and 24K Magic. *Playing three times will unlock P1 of Nitro Bot s sticker. Classic *A World Dance Floor boss who resembles the coach could appear during the Celebration event. Gallery Game Files 365 cover generic.png|''365'' 365 cover albumcoach.png| album coach 365 ava.png|Avatar 365 gold ava.png|Golden avatar In-Game Screenshots 365_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Robot teaser instagram.png|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B1OxRT8jaE3/ Robot teaser twitter.png|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1162393588887695362 365 teaser instagram 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories) 365 twitter teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1164205522691772419 365 promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay (8th-gen) 365 promo gameplay 1 wii.png|Promotional gameplay (Wii) 365_promo_coach.png|Promotional coach 1570643805059.jpg|The square in a promotional image from Amazon Others 365 thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) 365 thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Zedd, Katy Perry - 365 (Official) Teasers 365 - Gameplay Teaser (US) 365 - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance 2020 365 - Full Gameplay References Site Navigation es:365 tr:365 Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Katy Perry Category:Songs by Zedd Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020